starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Zombies
thumb|300px|right|The Theme Song of the Role Play. (Treyarch don't sue me!) Characters EliteMaster117 Nick Anderson *Main Weapon: SCAR-H *Secondary Weapon: AK-47 *Sidearm: SigPro 2340 *Personality: Quiet, calm, sometimes loud and annoying when excited. *Skills: Intelligence, despite being young, plus being able to handle heavier weapons. Ted Hinojos *Main Weapon: M1 Garand *Secondary Weapon: None *Sidearm: Unknown model Revolver *Personality: Calm, experienced. *Skills: Flight experience, fought in WWII. Sabina Press *Main Weapon: Winchester 1887 *Secondary Weapon: MP5K *Sidearm: USP-45 *Personality: Tricky, convincing *Skills: Persuasion Edward Dane *Main Weapon: FAMAS *Secondary Weapon: Crowbar *Sidearm: Mini-Uzi *Personality: Outgoing, layed back. *Skills: Lieutenant in US Army Rangers. Sam Dane *Main Weapon: M4A1 *Secondary Weapon: Butcher Cleaver-Knife *Sidearm: .44 Magnum Remington *Personality: Outgoing, headstrong. *Skills: Mechanic (Similar to Michael) Sith-venator Robert Logan Clark *Main Weapon:Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle *Secondary Weapon:Riot Shield *Sidearm:USP.45 *Personality:Monotone, natural leader but doesnt like to lead, happy even during an Apoclypse. *Skills:Good Aim with heavy weapons Micheal Clark *Main Weapon:Remington 1100(Semi Automatic Shotgun) *Secondary Weapon:FN P90 *Sidearm:M9 *Personality:Spunky *Skills:Mechanic GhilleSuitHero (Innactive due to stupidity...) Corey McAmis *Main Weapon: Mossberg 12 Gauge (Before meetup) (Steyr AUG A1 after meetup) *Secondary Weapon: .243 Winchester (Before meetup) (SPAS-12 after meetup) *Sidearm: .357 Magnum Revolver *Personality: The joker of the squad. *Skills: Marksman ZukaRasami (Innactive due to bad internet connection) Cody Rogers * Main Weapon: M60D * Secondary Weapon: MP40 * Sidearm: Mini-Uzi * Personality: Dark, likes killing Zombie Freaks * Skill: Accuracy with automatic weapons Prolouge Zombies have taken over the world. There are few survivors left anywhere in the world. Those who are left are either very skilled in combat, hiding, or fleeing. There is no help from governments, but some survivors are soldiers. The infection is bad, but it could be worse. The virus only infects the dead so survivors don't have to worry about being infected, but zombies still crave the flesh of the living, and in times of extremes zombies will go after animals or even eat vegetation. Zombies are still human remember, if a zombie is shot in a major organ(Such as a vein, liver, heart), THEY WILL DIE. POST SCRIPT/THREE MONTHS AFTER INITIAL INFECTION- The Infected, or zombies, have adapted. They have realized our skills in killing them off. Russia has nuked itself, Britain abandoned to the infection. The middle eastern zombies have been starved, and South America has proved to potent for the infection. Northern and Central America, though, have been infected since the start, and the infected are adapting. They've realized a new way to kill survivors. Liquid. They had no idea that from the start, and body fluid could infect a survivor through an open wound, until they found one unlucky enough. They are preparing. Not just the infected, but the entirety, congress, the rich, House or Representatives, the Senate. They came to a Consensus. They're bombing North America. One touchdown in Kansas, one in Alaska, one in Las Vegas. And one in Ontario. The blast will destroy all of America. You have to survive. Chapter 1 1624 Bickerstaff Boulevard, Knoxville, Tennessee, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe Sith-venator(Real name Robert Logan Clark) awoke with a startle, he heard a loud growl out of his bedroom. He cautiously got up from his bed to go to the bathroom careful not to step on anything. He took a shower, !@#$, and shave and then got dressed. He put his jeans and jacket on at last to complete his style he had created. He opened the door to find a six foot zombie staring at him mouth drooling, he closed the door and locked and looked around his room for any kind of weapon. A mace! Logan's brother's friend had given him a small Romanian mace once and he kept it in the room. He looked around for anything better but with nothing but airsoft guns he didn't have much of a choice. He opened the door quickly again and before the zombie could react plastic bbs were flown into it's eyes. The blinded zombie couldn't react when Sith tackled the zombie to the ground, he then repeatedly hit the zombie with the mace until it died. He ran down the stairs and took the Under-over shotgun from a closet and took 20 minutes to put it together. He then made his way to the garage and put on his ghillie suit. Hiding in the trees and forest line he made his way to his uncles house, there were guns there and hopefully his uncle might be there. Because he needed ammo for his shotgun badly.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 1413 Moorgate Drive, Knoxville, Tennessee, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe Ghillie awoke on the morning of Z-Day, not knowing what the hell was going on at the moment. He sat up and muttered to himself, "Hmm, mom usually gets me up for school now, I wonder whats going on...." He slowly and sluggishly got out of bed and opened his door, a blast of cold air hit him as he usually keeps his room warm. He quietly yelled "Mom? Dad?....Anybody?" The house was silent except for the low hum of his computer. He quickly ran upstairs to his dads gun case, fully stocked with things to kill people. He thought to himself while grabbing guns and ammo, "This is it...I've prepared for this." He ran downstairs and grabbed his fathers GMC Denali keys and opened the garage door. He opened the truck, stuck the key inside and started her up. The loud roar of the 6.2L V8 engine thundered through the house, he stuck his munitions in the backseat and started to back up. Corey then reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone, then quickly texting Logan with the words "Hey sith, shits going down. Where u at?" Unknown Location, Austin, Texas "I hate the recoil on this thing!", Nick said, as two-dozen zombies came rushing through the double-doored entrance to the University of Texas. A white man looked over, watching as Nick shot the rifle, kicking his arms back. "Get used to it, kid!", the man said. He was dressed in fatigues, tactical gear on, Nick, in a "mini" Tactical Vest, AK-47 ammo, along with two grenades and a SigPro sidearm. A girl ran from the stairwell, with a Double-barrled Winchester 1887. "Burn you mothers!", she yelled, firing multiple shots. She turned to the stairs, and then back. "Nick, Ed, we have to get the roof, Ted is waiting!" Nick nodded, slowly pulling back. As he got to the stairs, he turned and ran full speed, Ed behind him. "Uhh, Sabina!?", Nick screamed, as Ed took potshots down the stairs. "Cover me! I gotta get somethin'!", Nick ran into a room, and came back with a Longhorns Varisty jacket and T-shirt in hand, along with some Phosporus in a bottle, and three kitchen knifes. "Were at the 17th floor! Keep pushing!", Ed yelled, as the howls and slurps of zombies roared not far behind. As they reached the roof, Ted had a helicopter spinning. A Blackhawk, jacked from a few lone soldiers. Ed had posed as a scout, and killed them the second they wouldn't let him take the copter. Ted was a pilot, in his late 60s, but in great shape. Sabina was a mysterious person, the closest thing Nick had to family, like an older sister, at 16. Nick, at 13 (LOGAN!), was the youngest, but wasn't unfamiliar with weapons. They all piled in, Ed taking the Vulcan, and they piled out of Austin. Knoxville Logan made his way to his uncles house after hours of avoiding zombies in his ghillie suit. He ran up to the house and as soon as he opened his uncle's door he had a shotgun pointing at his face. "O your not infected, who is it under there?"-asked Micheal Clark. "You silly goose it's me!"-repied Logan after taking off his mask. "Logan? I though you would have been on the helicopter, your family did."-said Micheal. "There were helicopters? I must have slept through the initial outbreak and evacuation. Why are you still here?-asked Logan. "Alesha(Mike's wife) was the last on the final helicopter, I stayed behind to make sure she would get to safety in Alaska."-asnwered Mike. "So what's the plan?"-asked Logan. "I don't have one, do you?"-answered Mike. "In a matter of fact I do, give me some 12 Gauge and we can fight our way to the National Gaurd Armory next to my school."-replied Logan. "Works with me."-said Mike. Mike gave Logan some shotgun shells and both got into his truck and pushed to the Armory to get weapons and ammo for the trip to Alaska. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Middle of Nowhere, Texas No one spoke. The helicopter was silent, aside from the propellers. Nick looked off the edge, and saw a 7-11. "Ted, over there!", Nick spoke, directing Ted to the 7-11. He landed at the 7-11, letting them out. Ed went in first. He whistled, and watched as three zombies came running. Sabina blew them apart with the Winchester, and whooped as Nick looked through the items. He grabbed three Hersheys bars, a water, and some Ruffles. He walked out, and went back to the helicopter. Backroads of Knoxville, close to downtown Sith and Mike made thier way to the armory visa Mike's truck. Traveling down the road at 50 mph they got to the armory fairly quickly. Once there they quickly loaded a military humvee with a lot of weapons, ammo, fuel, and food and water. Sith picked out his favorite of the guns, the all mighty M14 EBR. WIth their resources secured they hit the highway and headed for Alaska the southern route. They would pass by the border states until they hit california where they would hopefully find a boat or plane to take them to Alaska.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Northern Texas, Near Amarillo Sabina looked at Ed. He was slumped over his minigun, asleep. They were headed to Amarillo. They were going to find fuel at the airport there. They were going to live. And, they were going to steal a private jet, and load up the Vulcan on it. But first, they'd have to get through Balch Springs, Mesquite, and a whole bunch of other towns. Nick looked out, sitting next to the pilot, Ted. All he was armed with was an old Revolver, an unknown model. It had engraving, but it was too worn to see. The helicopter was going to grab some more food in Balch Springs, being the first town on their way. The helicopter slowed, and went for a Wal-Mart. Nick cocked his head. "Ted. A Walmart is huge. How many infected? Two dozen, a hundred!? I have all I need! Right here!" Nick pointed to his bottled water, and jolly ranchers. Ted laughed. "I'll stay behind with you, if you'd like." Nick nodded. Meanwhile, Sabina poked Ed, the thirty two year old soldier, in the back, waking him up. Startled, Ed fired off a shot from the Vulcan, from the fright. He cursed, then turned to Sabina. "Are we there yet!?", he yelled. Sabina laughed, and nodded no. She turned around, and saw the Wal-mart. They parked in the GROCERIES section, being it a Walmart Supercenter. Sabina and Ed walked out, Nick giving Sabina his AK. And then they went in. Memphis,TN Mike eventually had to park the Humvee and find a Weigels(Seven-Eleven can suck it!) for some gas so they didn't use their emergency supply up before they even got out of the state. Mike started filling out the truck while Logan entered the store quietly, Katana drawn. Then Mike asked kind of loudly "Where did you get that?" "I found it."-answered Logan. "Fine, just don't kill yourself."-replied Mike who's hands were getting sore from the driving. Sith made his way through the weigles putting some candy bars in his jacket. Then he jumped as he saw a zombie eating a corpse. He looked at the sword, he really didn't know how to use it. He put his hopeds he wouldn't kill himself and tomihawked the sword in the head of the zombie. It died immediantly, falling to the ground slowly. Sith cleaned the sword off with a napkin and then got in the humvee. They were on the road again.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 05:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Walmart-Texas Sabina and Ed looked around the store, weapons raised. Sabina whistled, and backed up to the doors. 39 zombies came running. Ed fired his FAMAS, tearing through the undead, while Sabina fired her Winchester, blowing holes in the infected. Finally, they stopped. Sabina heard a scream, and saw a girl running at them, hair down. She raised her rifle, and it jumped up, an amazing length, crashing on Ed. He pulled out a knife Nick had gave him, and stabbed the infected repeatedly, finally, in the heart. It had a hard skin, and white hair, with massive nails, sharp enough to cut through bone. Ed sawed off the zombie's hand, and then it's fingers. "Could come in handy,", he said. "Sab, stay frosty. We get food and fuel, and then get out of here." Sabina nodded. The two walked through the store, Ed even grabbing... Something. Sabina granned four gallons of water and NEUTRALITY shampoo, for everyone to use, as she walked by a dead body, saw it's hand begin twitch. It was a saleswoman, blue vest, with WAL-MART, and SUZIE, on it. The hand broke off, and jumped on Sabina's face. She screamed, and Ed turned around, shooting it. They walked silently on, grabbing items, until they got to the industrial, where they grabbed fuel. They saw a child, crying. The two went over to it, and it screamed, spitting blood at the two. Sabina blew it apart with her shotgun, and turned to Ed. "New zombies. A hand, a jumper, snd a spitter. Scary." They grabbed clothes for everyone, eventually going back to the copter. Cody Rogers Cody survived by locking him self in a department store, which had a warehouse full of guns but only a select few where useful against zombies. Running low on supplies he had to move every few weeks which was hard as there where massive amounts of zombies. Cody was a loner..for now. Somewhere in Arkansas The humvee came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a large town. "Shit, engine blew itself."-announced Mike. "Well your the mechanic, you fix it."-replied Logan. Mike gave Logan an evil look then got to work. Logan didn't know anything when it came to mechanics. Logan manned the M2 Browning Machine gun keeping an eye out. Then a big mass of zombies came pouring out of a mall. He fired as long as he could risking overheating the turret to give micheal more time. Mike eventually got the engine running and got in the truck just before being snatched by a group of the undead. He started the engine and began crashing into the horde. They drove to the city limits only to find a wall of zombies almost a tenth of a mile thick. They charged through, not sure if they would make it. Then perhaps the luckiest brake in their life, a 120mm shell then exploded in front of them clearing the way. They passed the M1A1 Abrams tank on the way out of the city. Was it military or just another survivor? They would never know, but at least they were alive.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mesquite, Texas-Almost There Nick popped a Jolly Rancher into his mouth. He looked out, and saw a Red Lobster restaurant. "Mesquite. Must mean were almost there. Almost to the airport that'll save our lives." Nick smiled. "Sab, give me my AK. Ed, follow me. Ted, fly the copter low, over that grassy hill. Circle us." Ted looked back questioningly, and then nodded. Nick jumped out of the copter, barrel rolling onto the grass, Jolly Rancher in mouth. Ed came too, landing on his feet. Nick directed him to the animal shelter, and loaded his AK. Two mags left. He whistled, the call for zombies, and watched as hundreds of dogs and cats, even an infected goat, came towards him. He began to fire, spraying around, as he heard the high speed rumble of the Vulcan tearing apart dog. An employee of Red Lobster, overweight, came running out. Nick fired a shot into it, and the zombie exploded, firing blood all over the place. The two killed every single zombie, until they heard a humane bark. They saw a dog running out from the shelter, three infected animals behind it. Nick shot the three, and ran over to the dog. It was fine. No wounds, just a scratch. Nick motioned for Ed to keep an eye out. He went to the dog, and petted him. "What's your name?", he asked, looking at the dog's collar. "Not Fido, that's for sure. Your name is... Cal. Cool." Ed motioned to him. "We killed some zombies, now let's go!". Nick frowned. "No way! We can't just leave this dog here! Part German Shepard, part Border Collie! NO! He's too valuable! He could sniff our way to survivors!" Ed nodded. "Fine. But if he bites me, off the copter." Nick laughed, getting into the helicopter, Cal behind him. Ed got in last, and Sabina petted him. A good companion, and hopefully not the last. Some Swamp in Louisiana Logan and Mike ran out of the restaurant with zombies on their tails. They had hoped to find some Cajin food to get rid of the stale taste of Army rations. They had instead wondered into a slaughter house filled with zombies. Sith shot into the crowd with his M14 EBR taking out six with two shots. Mike shot a blast from his shotgun taking out a few. They quickly got in the humvee, one zombie got his arm stuck in door and Logan was forced to cut it off with the katana. They quickly drove through a swamp to lose the zombies. The horde quickly gave up due to the water, zombies could not swim and are easy pray to Alligators. Sith and Mike were almost to Texas.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The Situation Room While the groups of survivors were skittering around, almost to Texas, and close to Amarillo, something else was happening. The politicians were in town, or, for that matter, boat. Somewhere off the eastern seaboard, every single person from the White House, and all of their families, was taking refuge in the USS Last Resort. And in the "Situation Room", politicians were planning something. The president walked in. "Good morning Mr. President. Please be seated." The president sat down, putting his coffee on the table. It's contents swayed from side to side, being on a ship. "I heard you have new news on the infection?" One nodded. "Not exactly, sir. But we do have an idea of what we must do." The president leaned forward. "And what might that be?" Another one spoke. "The rest of this fleet has enough firepower to destroy Hawaii, along with TRIDENT nuclear missiles." Yet another continued him. "We could send in two preliminary airstrikes on the most infected places, send a warning shot." The first man to speak continued him. "Then, we could send out an Emergency Broadcast to any survivors, transmitting on ALL radio stations. They would be to evacuate to Any of these three locations, and military would pick them up, and they would be saved." One laughed while he pointed to Nevada, Washington state, and New York state. "Yeah right. That's what we tell the public. These places are the ones actually going to be bombed. We wait till they get crowded, get the military to make forts and protect them. Then we send out the Tridents." The president sipped his coffee, and when he spoke, raised his voice. "So let me get this straight, Col. Rowe. Your going to gather up every American in this country still alive, and when they're all bunched up, your going to bomb them? Military personnel and all?" One spoke before the other could continue. It was the Vice President. "Mr. President, these people aren't going to make it. We can't hold America on a bunch of boats!", he yelled. The president frowned. "Then where do you think we are, Mr. Biden!?" The VP sat down. "After the blast, we'll send out another transmission. It will be real. We'll gather up the survivors. Get them out of there. It will be a fairy tale ending for the-" The president yelled over him. "For the what!? For the what, Mr. Biden!? My main point is, you'll be committing treason. All of you! You will be going against this country! Bombing it. And killing citizens of this America! Innocent people. Women and children, the elderly..." A Colonel Rowe spoke. "Oh please! Do you honestly think women, children, and the elderly survived! The infection spread like wildfire. Half of those people are dead!" The President sighed. "Fine. Go ahead. I give up. You all are too damn stubborn to see my point." That's when he spoke the magic words. "Activate Operation: EXTINGUISHER." Chapter 2 Amarillo, Texas After days of travel Sith and Mike had finally made it to an airport without landmines or a horde of zombies in it. They parked the Humvee in the garage and opened the back to reveal their supplies. Mike turned the radio on and started transmitting, if their were any survivors around they would know they were here. Sith was also pretty confident hey could handle any zombie threat with the weapons they had, they had everything to a M1 Garand to a SCAR-H, a Thompson SMG to a UMP.45, and even a M240 LMG. They were set.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Arrival The Helicopter pulled down to the airport, about out of gas. A humvee and two lone soldiers were unloading in a garage. "Cal. Go, bring those two over here. Sab, your young, and... persuasive. Go help." Nick said, watching as the two walked off. Sabina and Cal, behind the airport, thought. Sabina finally told Cal to stay here, and she went around, skimming off half of her clothes. Her shoes were gone, her pants unzipped, her shirt with a rip in it. She pulled her hair out of a ponytail, and went around. (DIALOGUE STYLE STARTS HERE) Sabina: You two, help! My dog is dying! *Bends over and turns around, then turns back*. Help! Please! Logan: What's wrong with him? Sabina: He's internally bleeding! He is going to die! HELP YOU MORON! Logan: How did he sucumb to such a deadly wound? Sabina: He's whimpering! He got hit by some sort of zombie's explosion! I can't get specific but he's injured! Hurry up! Logan:Zombie's explosion? Sabina: There's a certain kind of zombie! Kamikaze almost! WOULD YOU JUST HURRY!? Logan: Ok, ok i'm coming with some medical supplies, Mike stay here with the Cajin. ---- As Sabina and Logan walked around the corner, Logan found a 13 year old with a Winchester in has hands, barrel up to Logan's mouth. ---- Nick: Don't move. Don't talk unless I tell you to. What's in the van? Logan:My boot up your @$$ if you don't get that out of my face. Nick: Wait a second... I know that voice... Is your name Logan? Logan:Sure is, but names matter less in a zombie hell so how about you get that shotgun out of my face and my uncle won't shoot your friend. Nick looks to see Mike pointing a P90 at Sabina. Nick: Hehehe. Sorry Logan. Remember me? Nick? *Nick puts the shotgun down.* Logan: Ya, we just were on X-box Live a week ago, the infection has spread fast. How many more people do you have with you besides this ho. Mike put down his P90. Nick: We have Cal, the dog who is now playing dead. Get up Cal. Then we have Ed, a soldier like your... Uncle? Here, and Ted, an old pilot from World War II. Logan: Mike's not a soldier, he's a mechanic, we got all these supplies form a National Guard Armory. Help yourself out to the supplies, just another question, what is the plan? Nick: We board a Boeing, which Ted should be... *A Boeing 747 flies over, landing near them.* Then we fly to any of the... RADIO: All survivors report to Nevada, Alaska, or Kansas, for immediate evac. Helicopters will send you to the East coast, whereafter we will strike the US with a bomb, and you will regroup on the east coast. Nick: We're going to South Carolina. Logan:Jesus Christ we just came from that direction. Nick: Anyone in Alaska, Nevada, or Kansas? We can go get them too, for quicker evac. By the way, load up weapons and ammo aboard the cruiser, and unscrew the turrets from the Blackhawk and Humvee. Michael, Ed, work on the Humvee. Logan and me will load the ammo aboard, Sabina, Ted, you guys get the other turret out. Logan: UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, work.... Fine we will also try to gather some survivors. ---- Nick and Logan start to work, piling the weapons into the cargo bay. ---- Nick: I call this. *Nick chambers a bullet into the SCAR-H. Logan:Here ya go old timer. Logan throws the M1 Garand to the pilot. Somewhere Over Arizona Everyone is lying down, asleep, aside from Michael, who is at the cockpit with Ted. The chairs in the 747 have been turned into sofas and beds, TV still transmitting from the East coast. Nick gets up, and looks out a window. The skies are clear. But the game isn't over. The team still has to gather survivors, unknowingly Cody Rogers and Corey McAmis, to name a few. Chicago Cody (thinking out loud): There's apparently pickups west so thats where i'll head.. Cody grabbed his guns and went up to an parked Dodge dakota. Thinking this would do he smashed in the window and hot wired the truck, putting his guns in the passenger seat. He then took it unto a highway heading south-west running over zombie freaks. ZukaRasami 01:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Nearing Nevada After much travel, the sleepy crowd shook off their sleepiness, and saw they were in orbit over Las Vegas. It was time to kill some zombies. The highway was horribly empty, though some survivors rocketed down the highway, making room for the Boeing. It skidded to a halt as it stopped onto the freeway, wheels down. Ted looked at Ed, who's eyes were as big as golfballs from the way he had landed. A Motorcycle ahead of them slowed down, as the cockpit opened, a ladder falling down. The helmeted driver parked his bike, and turned to them. He walked towards Ed, who had gotten off. The man took off his helmet, and his eyes widened. "Oh my F**king god! Eddy!?" The man took off his helmet, revealing a man looking similar to Ed facewise, but with much more experience, his hair a charred brown, styled in a certain way to look as a "bumper". The man walked towards Ed, and hugged him. "Damn Sam! I thought you were dead!" Sam laughed. "No way man! I was heading towards the rally point, looking for some decent survivors, and you pulled in with a badass style! Just my luck!" Ed laughed, like Sam. "Good thing I ran into you! So, do you have a crew in there!?" Ed nodded. "Matter a fact, I do! Come aboard, and I'll show you. Wait. Where's Sally and Uncle Joe?" Sam pointed. "Over there." A minivan lay dormant on the highway, blown on it's side by the thrust of the engines. Uncle Joe got out, pulling up Aunt Sally, and they ran up. Ed smiled. "Another one bites the dust.", he mumbled. "Well, anyways, me and the crew are going to get to the east coast a hell of a lot faster than everyone else! We got a 747!" Sam smiled. "You have room for three?" Ed nodded. "Like for thirty, little bro." Sam turned around. "Let me get my bike aboard, along with their luggage." Ed nodded. More for the team. Sith threw a M4 Carbine at the new guy, he caught it superbly.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) "Thanks a lot! I could use this.", Sam loaded the rifle. "Hey, Ted and Ed,", he yelled, to the cockpit, Ted turned around. "We going to Alaska?" Ted nodded. "But first we fight our way to the fuel supply at the airport here. If there is any undead." Sith cocked his EBR and loaded his USP.45, katana on his back.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) McCarran International Airport Nick loaded his SCAR-H, Ed loading both his and Ted's rifles. Everyone got their gear on, and went to the lower decks for more. The airport pulled into view, and Nick loaded his vest with AK and SCAR rounds, mounting the AK on the back pouch, the pistol on a holster. The large plane landed on the runway, and right there, smack dab in the middle, drawn in blue, was a large, HELP, sign. The doors opened, the ladder ran down, and the team stepped out. Kansas Border Close to his destination, Cody had to stop to get gas only this time the area full of zombies, Stepping on the gas Cody ran over as much as he could before getting out to finish them off with machine gun fire. He went to a pump and filled his truck full and headed back on the road after getting some snack cakes out of the inside store. ZukaRasami 23:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Airport Sith jumped down the last step of the stairs, he proceded to take point with his M14 EBR. He sprinted to a door and then held it open for everybody coming along. RIfht as he was about to go in himself he saw a zombie run for him. He aimed and lined up the ironsights of the Battle RIfle and then fired with a large crack. If there were any zombies around here they knew they were here now.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nick readied his SCAR as he saw seventeen zombies fly past baggage, some getting stuck in the ticket control. Nick fired off shots, watching brown blood fly all over the place. Sam, Ed, and Ted slowly moved forward, making a trail of dead zombies ahead of them. Ted shot a round into a zombie, and it flew back, spitting up blood. Sabina followed Nick and Logan, leading past the ticket booth, into the industrial zone. "We'll hold off here!", Ed yelled, over the slurps and growls. "Ted will get the fuel to the jet, and put it in!" Nick nodded, Logan following, and as the door closed shut behind them, they heard moans. Inactive zombies, trudging around with no meaning. Logan, Sabina, and Nick ran into the Industrial zone guns firing into the crowds of zombies, getting some headshots.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Suddenly, they saw something jump at them, a woman zombie. White hair, black claws. Sabina remembered. "Logan, move! It's a jumper!" The zombie went right for Logan, but Sabina pushed him out of the way. Nick ran up to it, and with an assortment of knives, stabbed it in the head, the spine, and... another area. The zombie fell limp on the ground, as something grabbed Sabina's face. A severed hand. The hand had a mind of it's own, and was like the one seen in the Wal-Mart. The hand started choking her. Nick tried to act, but zombies were coming at him. Logan got out his sidearm and shot the hand to pieces with it swiftly. With the hand gone Sabina could help cover Nick, Logan reholstered his USP and took aim with his EBR.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The area was soon clear, and the team approached huge fuel canisters. They opened a few doors, and rolled the canisters through. Ted went to refuel the plane with Sam, while Sabina, Ed, Nick, and Logan would hold off the one-way trip to hell passengers at boarding. They walked to the ticket area, and stopped as they saw zombies charging up the walkway. Sabina wasted them with her Winchester, everyone else spraying and praying. They rested for only a moment, Sabina had to reload, then a new horde of zombies twice the size of the last began puring in. Logan:Ugggg where's a Wunderwaffle when you need it? Nick: These aren't Nazis! Get ready! Kamikaze incoming! *A large, fat zombie ran towards everyone.* Logan got a running start and shubbed the fat zombie a good five feet and then decapitated it with his katana swiftly and even a little luckily.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The zombie started oozing, and Logan hid behind cover. The zombie exploded, burning the others. Nick: We have to go! There is too many! Logan: Really? I don't believe you. Logan than pulled out a grenade and threw it at the horde. He then proceeded to say "GRENADA!"Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) A large, Australian voice boomed. ???: The green kid is right! There isn't too many! A rocket whistled through the sky, blasting a hole in the ground, and killing all but four. Logan sharpshot two, Nick mauling one with his SCAR, Sabina blasting another. Nick: And who are you? ???: My name is Nolan. Nolan Wand. And I see you've got a ride. I've got supplies. Nick looked over at the two. Nick: Should we let him aboard? Sabina: We need all the help we can get. Logan, what do you think? Logan:The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend or would you prefer the more the marrier? Nolan: Considering fifteen hundred zombies are coming from all over I prefer... Get to the plane! I'll get the Humvee in the Luggage deck! Nick: Right. We'll hold them off! thumb|300px|right|Theme for this fight. Logan:Of course.... Logan threw his katana into the face of a zombie then pulled out a more lethal weapon for Zombies, a M240! Logan:Come get some! Nick: Throw me the RPG! Nolan: Use it well! There's mor then 1500, it looks like all of Las Vegas is out to get us! Nick: Why don't we get aboard the plane! NOW! Nolan: Get in the Humvee. Mr. Hino-Joes, you copy? Ted: It's E-no-hos! But yes, I copy. Nolan: Open the cargo hatch! Kids, get aboard, you, Minigun. Logan nodded. The cargo hatch opened. Nolan: Get the plane moving! Well make it! Ted: What? Are you insane? Nolan: We'll make it! GO! Ted: Madre del Mios! You didn't lie when you said all of Las Vegas! GO! Nolan drove the Humvee top speed, Logan tearing through the lines, Nick blasting them apart, Sabina shooting away any hitchhikers. The Humvee roared up to the ramp, and touched on it as the plane started to lift off. The plane closed the ramp, as the Humvee jetted into the cargo bay, smashing away a lone M16. The ramp closed, and Nick climbed up the ladder to the third class seating, viewing the thousands of millions of zombies. He shut the window, and winced as a tear ran down his face. Ted Stevens Intl. Airport, Anchorage, Alaska-Four Months after Initial Infection Logan stepped out into the cold, aiming down the iron sights of his Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle. Nothing, there was nothing at all to look at... ---- "It's cold. Too cold.", Sabina muttered, grabbing Logan's Ghillie cover. She put it on her shoulders, and it tumbled off onto the ladder. "Quiet!", Ed said, stepping out of the plane. He went first. There were dead everywhere. Ed walked into the airport, scouting. Ticket booths endlessly sprouted tickets, saying, "Please collect your ticket." There was absolute silence. Dead zombies, even. But no wounds. The cold killed them. Ed walked back to the plane, telling Nick and the new guy, Nolan, to come out. Logan snatched his Ghillie Suit from Sabina and put it on, even in the cold snow he would be able to pass as one of the few surviving patches of grass. ---- Ed came around and pulled out the Humvee. He told Logan, Nick, and Nolan, to get in. Nolan took the turret. Nick sat in the back, and Logan sat next to Ed. He told the others to close all the doors, pull up all the ladders, and wait for them. They were going to go exploring. Logan looked around the humvee until he found what he was looking for, a Thermal scope for his M14 EBR. He slowly equipped it onto his Battle Rifle, peered down the scope, and looked outside. He saw nothing but what must have been a feral cat. ---- "It's a cat.", Ed whispered. "Playfriend for the dog? Or lunch? The infection can't get animals, right? Here. Grab it." Ed handed Logan a wrap. Logan smacked Ed with the butt of his rifle. "Leave the cat alone." said Logan. The group kept driving. There was a school bus parked in the middle of the road. There were screams coming from the inside. One zombie busted through a window, and pulled a child out. "There's too many. We can't help." Logan took out his magazine from his rifle and put in a round drum holding up to 100 bullets, he also grabbed his riot shield from the back of the truck. He opened the truck's door and jumped out, he wasn't about to leave anybody behind. Before anyone could say anything, Logan was out. The humvee was unarmed. Nolan grabbed an M4, and mounted himself where the turret used to be. He bolted his rifle. "You ready, kid?", he asked, his thick accent stirring a single zombie. One of the young children was already dead. They had covered the door with a piece of plate steel. Logan ran around to the front of the bus, climbed onto the bumber and smashed through the windshield. Nolan opened up on the zombies, and they all fell in a puddle. "How are we gonna get 25 little kids to the plane?", Ed asked. But there were howls in the distance. More infected coming. Logan looked the the kids in the bus, they were terrified and there were no adults in sight(Besides us ;)). He's not gonna lie, "Come with me if you want to live!" Logan knew that was corny as hell... Category:Sith Venator Category:EliteMaster117 Category:GhilleSuitHero Category:SpecopsElite342